


Yes, Captain!

by GuixonLove, JessicaMariana



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Anal Plug, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's anniversary gift to Sherlock is definitely a night to remember, especially when it consists of two old army buddies of John's joining them in bed.</p><p>Basically almost 4K of PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the absolutely fantastic chucksauce221. Thanks for all the keyboard smashing and the helpful suggestions you made that helped mold this fic into something great!

“Are you ready?” John asks, his hands a firm, comforting weight on Sherlock’s shoulders, gently massaging them. “Do you remember what to do if it’s too much?”

“I snap my fingers,” Sherlock replies, tilting his head back and looking up at John with a smile. “Don’t worry, John. I can handle this.”

John and Sherlock glance over at the two nude figures sprawled across the large bed, kissing languidly. Khan and Peter had been old army buddies of John’s and had moved into the flat across the street from them after Mrs. Turner’s old married ones moved out to a house in the country. The four of them began to spend a lot of time together, becoming very close friends, much to Sherlock’s surprise. A few weeks ago, Sherlock had drunkenly mentioned to John about a fantasy he’d had, involving the four of them, which brought them to this night.

Sherlock’s eyes roam over their bodies, licking his lips when they land on the impressive erections they’re both sporting, the image making his mouth water in anticipation. Beside him, John chuckles. 

“Go on, love. They’re waiting for you,” he says, playfully giving Sherlock’s ass a swat before walking across the room. He takes a seat in the armchair Khan had helped move into the bedroom, hands pressed together in front of his mouth, watching expectantly. 

Sherlock takes a deep breath before making his way over to the bed and laying down between Peter and Khan. 

“So, how do you want to do this?” Peter asks, running his fingertips over Sherlock’s inner thigh, making Sherlock shiver slightly. 

“What’s the rush?” Khan asks on the other side of Sherlock. He slides down the bed and flicks his tongue over the hardened bud of Sherlock’s nipple. “I was hoping to play with him a little first.”

Peter huffs a laugh before crawling down the bed and licking a broad stripe up the underside of Sherlock’s cock, grinning triumphantly when he feels it twitch against his mouth. “He’s so responsive,” he murmurs, swirling his tongue around the flushed head.

Sherlock’s eyes fall closed and a low moan slips from his lips when Peter swallows his cock to the hilt right as Khan sucks hard on his right nipple. Unsure with what to do with his hands, he grabs handfuls of the sheets and tries to focus on the wet sucking sounds coming from his torso and between his legs.

He turns his head and looks over at John, who remains as still as a statue in his seat, not taking his eyes off of him. Sherlock groans softly and closes his eyes as he feels himself melting into the mattress as Khan and Peter continue to tease him with their lips and tongues. 

“Open your eyes, Sherlock,” John commands. 

Sherlock’s eyes open slowly before he turns his head and meets John’s heated gaze. He lets his eyes drift down the length of John's body, licking his lips when they land on the sizeable bulge straining against the fabric of his army fatigues. His skin prickles with want and his cheeks flush with delight when John smiles and murmurs softly, “Good boy.”

John watches intently as Khan moves down the bed and pulls one of Sherlock’s testicles into his mouth, gently sucking on it while Peter continues working Sherlock’s cock with his lips and tongue. The combined sounds of Sherlock moaning and the wet slurping of Khan and Peter’s mouths fill the room, going straight to John’s groin. He narrows his eyes when he sees Sherlock’s body tensing and quickly sits forward in his chair. 

“Stop!” 

Peter and Khan freeze at the sharp, authoritative command and pull away from Sherlock, all three pairs of eyes looking over at John.

“He’s not allowed to come until I say so,” John continues, slowly relaxing back into his seat. “And that will be when he’s riding my cock.”

“Yes, Captain,” Khan purrs, giving Sherlock’s cock one last lick before he and Peter sit back and look at John expectantly.

“What would you like us to do?” Peter asks as he lays back down beside Sherlock and nuzzles his jaw. John thinks it over before a grin spreads across his face. He reaches into the drawer of their bedside table and pulls out a large black plug, holding it up for them to see.

“I want Sherlock to be stuffed with this while he sucks both of you off,” John says, placing his hands on the arms of his chair as he leans forward. “At the same time.”

Peter frowns, his brow furrowed in confusion. “How would we go about doing that?” he asks. Khan tilts his head to the side as he ponders John’s request. A smile tugs at the corners of his lips before he leans over to kiss Sherlock.

“Kneel on the floor, facing the bed,” he murmurs, catching Sherlock’s bottom lip between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug. Sherlock slowly sits up and climbs out of bed, getting into position and waiting patiently for Khan’s next instructions. He watches as Khan murmurs something into Peter’s ear.

Sherlock’s eyes drift shut when he feels John’s hand in his hair come in from behind, combing through the unruly curls. “You’re so gorgeous like this,” John rumbles, his lips brushing over the shell of Sherlock’s ear. The praise goes straight to Sherlock’s cock, making it throb and dribble precome onto the woven rug beneath him. 

“Imagine how good it will feel to have not one, but two, cocks fucking that lovely mouth of yours,” John continues, moving his hand out of Sherlock’s hair before sitting back in his seat. “You love having your mouth fucked, don’t you?”

Sherlock gasps, his hips jerking forward of their own accord at the image John paints in his head. “Y- yes, Captain,” he stutters, trying to remain as still as possible. Peter moves onto the floor beside Sherlock and trails the tip of his nose along Sherlock’s cheekbone.

 

Sherlock tenses briefly when he feels a slick finger being pressed against his entrance but he quickly relaxes when Peter speaks..

“Easy, love,” Peter murmurs soothingly, leaning over and kissing Sherlock gently. “Khan is just preparing you so we can put the plug inside of you. Captain’s orders.”

“Do I need to stop?” Khan asks from behind him. Sherlock swallows hard before shaking his head. He had been so distracted by John that he didn’t even notice Khan moving off the bed and taking his place behind him.

“I- it’s okay. Keep going.”

Khan nods before getting to work, quickly but carefully stretching Sherlock open. After John declares Sherlock ready, he hands Khan the plug that he has thoroughly coated with lube. Khan leans over and kisses Sherlock’s shoulder. 

“Deep breath now,” he orders.

Sherlock relaxes as much as he can and takes a deep breath as Khan slowly pushes the plug inside of him. The feeling of being stretched open is overwhelming, especially when the tip of the plug just barely brushes over his prostate. Sparks of pleasure shoot throughout Sherlock’s body, leaving him hot all over. He looks up and meets Peter’s eyes, who recognizes Sherlock’s dilemma at once.

“Draw him back,” Peter orders Khan, who nods before reaching down and firmly squeezing the base of Sherlock’s cock to prevent his climax from happening too soon. 

After a few seconds, once the danger of coming has passed, Khan releases Sherlock’s prick and comes back around to join Peter on the bed. “Ready?” he asks.

“Go ahead, Sherlock,” John says as he stands up from his seat and walks around to stand at the foot of the bed, giving himself a good view. He folds his arms across his bare chest and smiles encouragingly at Sherlock. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Sherlock gets on his feet, but his knees immediately buckle when the hard end of the plug brushes against his prostate. The sensation causes him to stumble but luckily Peter is there to catch him and keep him upright.

“Lay down on your stomach,” Peter tells him before climbing up onto the bed.

Sherlock does as he’s told, lying down on the bed beside Peter, who is sprawled out on his back while Khan moves around and kneels beside him. He glances up at Khan who smiles reassuringly at him. 

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Sherlock reaches up with one hand to give them a joint, experimental stroke. It’ll be a narrow fit, but he reckons they’ll fit in his mouth if he really tries. He glances at John, who gives him a short nod. He licks his lips and scoots closer, slipping his head in between Khan’s and Peter’s bellies. He reaches out and takes both cocks in his hand, steadying them as he opens his mouth and tentatively flicks his tongue against the space between them. After a few teasing licks, Sherlock closes his eyes and slowly moves forward, causing both Peter and Khan to slip into his mouth. Above him, Sherlock can hear the combined grunts and moans of Khan and Peter as he slowly works his mouth down their cocks, swallowing them both down. Once he gets as far as he’s able, he pauses and just enjoys the weight of their cocks on his tongue. 

“Jesus, Sherlock,” John breathes from the foot of the bed, unable to take his eyes off of him. “You should see yourself. You’re amazing!”

“Mmm, he is absolutely brilliant, is he not?” Khan purrs as he reaches down and slides a hand through Sherlock’s hair.

Sherlock flushes at the praises and begins to pull back. He moves until only the heads of his lovers' cocks remain in his mouth before gliding back down, bobbing his head at a steady pace. Saliva and precome drip out of the corners of his mouth and down his chin but he doesn’t stop.

He manages to keep it up for just over a minute before his jaw being to ache with the strain, but he keeps at it, knowing that he’ll get rewarded if he goes on longer. He pants heavily through his nose with every slide down. Now and then he needs to swallow and consciously does so when his mouth is stuffed, so Peter and Khan can feel him tightening around them.

“Look at him,” Peter purrs, slightly breathlessly, his eyes firmly locked onto Sherlock’s mouth. Khan grunts in response and slides his right hand up Peter’s side, resting it on his shoulder. Peter in turn grabs his arm, digging his fingers into the firm muscle of Khan's bicep. They’re both losing the strength in their legs and cling to one another to stay up. They exchange heated glances and want to desperately close the distance between them, but can’t with Sherlock there.

John can see their struggle, but won’t command Sherlock to stop. He enjoys watching the pair squirm. After a few more minutes, he sits forward in his chair.

“Stop!” he firmly commands, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair to keep himself from reaching out and touching Sherlock.

Sherlock pulls off of his lovers' cocks and wipes his mouth and chin with the back of his hand, keeping his eyes trained on John's. 

"You did such a good job," John murmurs, stepping closer to the bed and cupping Sherlock's chin in his hand. "Would you like a reward for being so good?"

"Yes, Captain," Sherlock answers, looking up at John from beneath his lashes. John smiles and presses a soft kiss onto Sherlock's lips before straightening and looking over at Khan and Peter. 

"Would you two be interested in fucking Sherlock tonight?" He inquires as he runs a hand through Sherlock's hair. "I know we hadn't mentioned it but I know Sherlock would enjoy it."

Khan and Peter exchange a quick glance before looking back over at John. "If Sherlock wants us, then we'd be happy to give him what he wants. This is his anniversary gift," Peter replies with a crooked grin. 

“Sherlock?” John looks at him.

“If that is your command, Captain,” Sherlock breathes. Either way, he will get fucked by John in the end, and that’s what he truly longs for: John’s thick cock that he can see so clearly straining against its confines. However, waiting a little longer to receive it could make him want it even more.

“Well then,” John says and takes a step back. There’s a hint of a pleased smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Khan, get on your back. Sherlock: on top of him, facing away.”

“And me, Captain?” Peter wonders with care.

“Wait,” John commands. He sits back down in the armchair and reaches back into the bedside drawer from which he pulls out a bottle of lube to toss it to Khan. Khan lubes himself up with and waits for Sherlock to get into position. Sherlock lays down on his back on top of Khan and pliantly spreads his legs.

“Peter,” John says and shifts his gaze to him. “Take the plug out. Slowly.” Peter nods before reaching down and gripping the edge of the plug, placing his other hand on Sherlock's hip to keep him still. Sherlock gasps softly when he feels the plug being slowly pulled out of him. 

"I've got you," Khan rumbles in Sherlock's ear, bringing an arm around and holding Sherlock back against his chest. Peter leans forward and presses his mouth to one of Sherlock's nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardened bud as he continues to pull the plug out. It finally comes loose and Sherlock moans in disappointment at the sudden emptiness he feels. 

"Relax, love," John murmurs as he walks over to the bed and kisses Sherlock's temple. "Do you think you can handle having both Khan and Peter inside of you at the same time?"

Sherlock licks his lips and says in a low voice. "Yes. Please."

John smiles and glances at Khan and Peter with a serious expression.

"I'll let you two decide how you want to do this. Just remember: you two can come inside of Sherlock, but Sherlock is not allowed to come until I'm inside of him. Is that clear?" Peter and Khan both nod in unison, then they look at each other.

“You go first,” Peter tells Khan and sits back on his heels. “It’ll be easier for me to enter after you since I can see what I’m doing.”

“Very well,” Khan says.

He reaches down to guide the head of his cock to Sherlock’s ass. Sherlock lifts his hips and slowly lowers them when he feels Khan push into him, until Khan has slid all the way into him in one slow motion.

“Yes, just like that,” John purrs, watching closely as Sherlock’s ass flutters around the intrusion. He now sits down on the side of the bed to Peter’s left for a better view as Peter crowds in on the pair.

Peter slips his hands in under Sherlock’s knees and lifts them up on his shoulders for easier access. He then grabs the lube, slicks himself up with a generous amount, and positions himself. “Ready?” he asks Khan and Sherlock.

"Would you just do it already?" Sherlock snaps impatiently, his voice slightly breathless.

Peter smirks before he moves forward, pushing his cock inside of Sherlock alongside Khan's. Once he's fully seated inside of Sherlock, he grips his hips tightly and begins thrusting in and out of him at a leisurely pace.

Sherlock whimpers and moans with each hard thrust, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the blankets. John reaches over and laces his fingers with Sherlock's, giving his hand a firm squeeze. 

"How does it feel? Are you stuffed nice and full like you wanted?" He murmurs, watching Peter's cock moving in and out of Sherlock's ass.

Sherlock tries to reply but all that comes out is a strangled groan. John's eyes light up mischievously as he leans down and kisses Sherlock roughly, nipping at his lover's plush bottom lip while his other hand comes up and tugs hard on Sherlock's curls. 

"Fucking hell," Peter grunts, digging his fingertips into Sherlock's hips as he speeds up his thrusts. "He's squeezing me so tightly. I don't know if I'm going to last much longer.”

“You like that, don’t you?” John tugs harder at Sherlock’s hair and forces his head back on Khan’s shoulder.

Sherlock gasps, pleasure mixed with pain coursing through his entire body, making him shudder. John leans down and trails kisses along his jawline and down his neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys on the exposed pale skin.

“Wait! I can’t-” Sherlock suddenly calls out.

Peter stops abruptly and Khan reaches down to squeeze the base of his cock once more to stop him from coming.

“Fuck,” Peter grunts, gritting his teeth. “I was just about to come.”

“Now, now,” John croons. “We’re not in a hurry. Peter, calm down and don’t move. Sherlock, look at me.”

Sherlock looks up into John’s deep blue eyes. There’s an odd calm to them despite the widening of his pupils, and Sherlock can feel his body relax.

“Good boy,” John sighs. “Better?”

Sherlock nods.

John grins. “Peter, carry on.”

Peter takes a deep breath before beginning to move his hips, thrusting hard and fast. Khan groans, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's torso as he loses himself in the sensation of being buried deep inside of Sherlock along with Peter.

"Come on, Peter," he growls, looking over Sherlock's shoulder at Peter. "I want to feel you come."

"Shit!" Peter thrusts into Sherlock once more before he tenses and his mouth falls open in a silent scream. Khan moans when he feels Peter's cock throbbing against his own and he soon follows him over the edge, spilling his release inside of Sherlock.

Sherlock goes still between them, trying to focus on something other than the come that is slowly trickling out of him. He turns his head and sees John staring at him with eyes almost black with lust.

"Are you alright?" John asks softly.

Sherlock nods. "I'll be even better once you're coming inside of me too," he replies, giving John a sly smile.

“Oh, I’ll make sure of that,” John chuckles deeply. He leans back to watch as Peter pulls out.

Thick come drools freely down Khan’s length and balls onto the sheets beneath him. Khan then pulls out and leaves Sherlock’s ass gaping for anything to refill him. John can’t resist the temptation to slip his hand down to Sherlock’s ass. He scoops up the come with two fingers and forces it back inside Sherlock as best as he can. He lets his fingers linger inside the heat, enjoying how the muscles around him try to suck him deeper.

“Eager for me as always,” John notes. Sherlock hums in agreement and bucks his hips, encouraging John deeper, but John pulls away. “Khan. Peter.”

The two of them look sharply, awaiting the next order.

“Relax. I’ll take care of the rest.”

“Yes, Captain,” Khan and Peter reply.

Peter lies down on Sherlock’s right side as Khan get out from under him and stretches along on his left. They run their warm hands up and down Sherlock’s torso, now and then teasing his nipples to harden under their touches.

Meanwhile, John gets on his knees between Sherlock’s legs and unzips his trousers. The trio in front of him raise their eyes to watch as he lowers his pants and releases his cock. Khan grabs the bottle of lube and places it in John’s outstretched hand, shamelessly ogling John as he smears the slick fluid over his cock. 

Sherlock wraps his legs around John’s waist, pulling him down on top of him. “Fuck me, Captain Watson,” he purrs. “Please? I can’t wait any longer.”

“Well… since you asked so nicely,” John replies and presses the head of his cock against Sherlock’s gaping hole and pushes inside in one swift thrust. “There. How’s that?”

“It’s… g- good,” Sherlock pants, gripping the sheets tightly. John grins triumphantly and begins pumping his hips briskly. Peter and Khan slide their hands over Sherlock’s trembling body, murmuring praises in his ears while they watch John fuck him. 

“Make sure he doesn’t come until I do,” John orders, gritting his teeth as he slams into Sherlock over and over. Khan reaches down and wraps his right hand around Sherlock’s leaking cock, squeezing the base tightly. 

“You heard the Captain. You’re not allowed to come yet,” Khan murmurs, taking Sherlock’s earlobe between his teeth and gently tugging on it. Sherlock cries out, tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks. 

“Please,” he whispers, looking up at John with a desperate expression. “I want to come so badly.”

“No,” John counters harshly. He takes a vice grip on Sherlock’s thighs, digging his fingertips into the soft flesh. Sherlock cries out and throws his head back. “Look at me, Sherlock.” But when Sherlock doesn’t, Peter reaches up to cup his chin to tilt his head forwards.

“You better do as the Captain commands, Sherlock,” Peter whispers into his ear. “You know he’ll only make you wait longer if you don’t. Don’t you want to come?”

Sherlock tears his eyes open and looks up at John. “Please, John,” he breathes between the harsh thrusts. “Please.”

“That’s it,” John purrs as he loosens his grip. “Keep begging. You’re such a good boy.” John regrets waiting for so long to take Sherlock as he already feels like he’s about to come.

“Oh God… Please… I… I want your come,” Sherlock pants, looking deep into John’s eyes. “Fill me up with your come, Captain Watson.” 

John can’t hold back any longer and slams into Sherlock once more, coming with a low groan. Right as he sees John reach his climax, Khan loosens his grip on Sherlock’s cock and begins jerking him off. It only takes a couple of strokes before Sherlock is arching up off of the bed and screaming as he comes hard. 

“Fucking Christ,” John pants when he feels Sherlock’s inner walls fluttering wildly around him; his cock spurts one last shot of come in response. He slowly releases Sherlock’s thighs and lowers them back down to the bed. “Are you alright?”

Sherlock is unable to reply, his mind too hazy for coherent thoughts. His entire body shakes, he is so spent. Every touch from any of the three surrounding him feels like a jolt of electricity.

“Shh…” Peter strokes Sherlock’s sweat-dampened hair off his forehead. Khan helps to pry his white-knuckled hands off the sheets. John, who’s just caught his breath, gently pulls out and watches all the come dribble out. He strokes his hands soothingly up and down Sherlock’s legs.

“You should see yourself,” John says with a soft smile on his lips, looking down at Sherlock. “Absolutely beautiful.”

Sherlock preens at the praise and closes his eyes. His mind drifts as he starts to catalogue the events of that night into his mind palace. He’s pulled from his thoughts by John crawling up onto the bed beside him. “Happy anniversary,” he finally manages to choke out tiredly.

“Happy anniversary,” John replies and leans forward to kiss him tenderly as the four of them lay together in blissful silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on Twitter and Tumblr: Ashely (guixonlove87) and Jess (perfectlydrawnlines).


End file.
